The Mystery of Kaiba's Briefcase
by Miake Yuy
Summary: Have you ever wondered about that briefcase that Kaiba always carries? All your questions will be answered. Please R+R
1. Default Chapter

Miake: I'm so hyper right now. My teacher gave us cake and brownies.  
  
Kaiba: Giving her sugar is like putting fuel on a fire.  
  
Miake: I know right.  
  
Kaiba: Why do you say that?  
  
Miake: I have no idea.  
  
Kaiba: Anyway, Miake doesn't own YGO. If you thought she did you're an idiot.  
  
Miake: That's mean.  
  
Kaiba: No kidding.  
  
*************  
  
The Mystery of Kaiba's Briefcase  
  
Joey: Ya know what?  
  
Yugi: What Joey?  
  
Joey: I've never seen Kaiba without that briefcase of his.  
  
Mokuba: It's his prized possesion.  
  
Tristan: Why? What's in there?  
  
Miake: Maybe he keeps briefs in his briefcase.  
  
Yami: Miake, that's just wrong.  
  
Miake: Sorry. I had to say that.  
  
Mokuba: He says that anyone who touches his briefcase will die a slow painful death.  
  
Miake: That's what cottage cheese is, slow painful death.  
  
Mokuba: For YOU it is.  
  
Miake: Can I help it if I'm lactose intolerant.  
  
Joey: You can take those pills.  
  
Miake: I don't like it anyway though. Can we please not talk about my medical afflictions and get back to the situation at hand?  
  
Joey: What would that be?  
  
Yugi: KAIBA'S BRIEFCASE!  
  
Joey: Right. I knew that.  
  
Miake: No you didn't.  
  
Mokuba: Ya know, I'm kind of curious about the briefcase myself.  
  
Tristan: Does he sleep with it?  
  
Mokuba: Probably, I've never seen him sleep.  
  
Miake: He's an insomnic like me?  
  
Joey: You know, there's pills for that.  
  
Miake: ARE YOU ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING?  
  
Joey: I'm just saying.  
  
Mokuba: Kaiba's not an insomniac. He just likes staying up late so I never see him go to sleep because I go to bed too early.  
  
Yugi: Let's ask him about his briefcase.  
  
Tea: That's a good idea.  
  
Miake: You're only saying that because you like Yugi.  
  
Tea: WAIT NO I........*blushes and runs away*  
  
Yugi: Thank you.  
  
Miake: No problem. That'll be 75 cents.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Miake: I want to buy a bag of chips.  
  
*everyone falls down*  
  
Mokuba: Hey look, there's Seto. SEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
*everyone covers ears*  
  
Kaiba: What do you want.  
  
Yugi: We we're curious about your briefcase.  
  
Kaiba: You have no right to talk about my briefcase.  
  
Miake: *tries to look sweet and innocent* We were just wondering, don't hurt us.  
  
Kaiba: Why were you asking about it anyway.  
  
Joey: We never see you without it.  
  
Tristan: Do you sleep with that thing?  
  
Kaiba: You only want to know because you want to take it.  
  
Tristan: No, actually, I was just curious.  
  
Kaiba: If I show you people, you must never tell anyone.  
  
Bakura: I want to see too!  
  
Kaiba: Fine. Just don't let your Yami out. He's evil.  
  
Bakura: I can't help it if he comes out.  
  
Kaiba: Just...oh never mind.  
  
Yugi: I wonder what's so important in there.  
  
Kaiba: *opens briefcase*  
  
************  
  
Miake: HAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger!!!!!!!! Evil me. Actually, I'll probably have the next part up within a couple hours so you'll find out soon enough. Please review. Thanx 


	2. What's inside?

Miake: Ok, the cliff hanger in the last chapter was just wrong wasn't it.  
  
Kaiba: Yes.  
  
Miake: I'm evil. MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Kaiba: Just shoot me now.  
  
Miake: That's illegal but doing the disclaimer isn't.  
  
Kaiba: Ok. Miake doesn't own YGO. Unfortunatly she owns sugar which she is currently getting high off of.  
  
Miake: Hehe, great isn't it.  
  
***********  
  
Kaiba: *opens briefcase*  
  
*everyone stares expectantly*  
  
Kaiba: *Takes out a pad and pencil and a folder of files*  
  
Yugi: Why is that so important?  
  
Kaiba: *takes out a laptop*  
  
Joey: That's just regular business stuff.  
  
Kaiba: That's not all.  
  
Joey: Oh.  
  
Kaiba: *takes out remote control for the tv*  
  
Mokuba: So THAT'S where that was.  
  
Kaiba: *takes out Mokuba's math book*  
  
Mokuba: And I thought I lost that!  
  
Tristan: Why did you have that in the first place?  
  
Kaiba: I have no idea. *takes out a stack of 10 CD's*  
  
Miake: You have good taste in music...Linkin Park, Nickelback, Incubus, Limp Bizkit...  
  
Kaiba: Give me something to break.  
  
Miake: I LOVE THAT SONG!  
  
Yami Bakura: You need something to break? Here *pushes Tea forward*  
  
Tea: HEY!  
  
Kaiba: I'd rather not. *takes out about 20 troll dolls* I used to collect these.  
  
Yami: *blushes* I did too.  
  
Yami Bakura: You're pathetic.  
  
Yami: I thought they were so cute.  
  
Mokuba: Whoa.  
  
Kaiba: *takes out a box of Pop-Tarts*  
  
Miake: *sigh* My favorite food!  
  
Kaiba: *takes out a photo album of random people*  
  
Joey: Who are they?  
  
Kaiba: All the people I've beat at Duel Monsters. I like to go through and laugh at them.  
  
Mokuba: And he thinks Miake is insane.  
  
Kaiba: She is...*takes out a bag of Chee-tos*  
  
Miake: I love Chee-tos but they make my fingers all orange.  
  
Kaiba: And I thought I was the only one...*takes out a stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon*  
  
Tea: Cute!  
  
Kaiba: Unlike you.  
  
Tea: That was mean.  
  
Kaiba: I know.  
  
Yami Bakura: How is all this stuff fitting in that briefcase of yours?  
  
Kaiba: I don't know. It just does.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, it's really creepy.  
  
Kaiba: *takes out a bag of water balloons*  
  
Tristan: Why do you have those?  
  
Kaiba: I took them from Mokuba one day. They ended up in my briefcase.  
  
Miake: Is that all?  
  
Kaiba: I have one last thing...  
  
Miake: What is it?  
  
Kaiba: It's this...  
  
***********  
  
Miake: Hehehehe, evil cliff hanger yet again. Please Review. Thanx 


	3. More briefcase insanity

Miake: Well, I'm going to try to type this fast.  
  
Kaiba: Why?  
  
Miake: Survivor is going to be on.  
  
Kaiba: She's obsessed with that show.  
  
Miake: It's very sad.  
  
Kaiba: Disclaimer time, Miake doesn't own YGO.  
  
**************  
  
Yugi: What's the last thing?  
  
Kaiba: *takes out a smaller briefcase*  
  
Joey: Why do you have a smaller briefcase in your big briefcase?  
  
Kaiba: Watch *pushes a button and it becomes the size of the big briefcase*  
  
Miake: Nifty.  
  
Yami Bakura: Don't say "nifty".  
  
Miake: Why?  
  
Yami Bakura: Just don't say it fool.  
  
Miake: But nifty is such a nifty word.  
  
Yami Bakura: *hits Miake with a random mallet*  
  
Miake: Ouch.  
  
Kaiba: Would you people shut your mouths.  
  
Miake: Sorry.  
  
Yami Bakura: *evil glare*  
  
Kaiba: It's my emergency briefcase.  
  
Yugi: Why do you need an emergency one?  
  
Kaiba: Incase of an emergency.  
  
Yugi: What kind of emergency?  
  
Kaiba: I don't know.  
  
Miake: Do you think it's nifty?  
  
Kaiba: Yami Bakura's right, that's an annoying word.  
  
Miake: Sorry.  
  
Yami: So then where do you keep your dueling deck?  
  
Kaiba: In my briefcase.  
  
Yami: Which one?  
  
Kaiba: My other emergency briefcase.  
  
Yugi: You have another one?  
  
Miake: Nifty.  
  
Kaiba: SHUT UP MIAKE!  
  
Miake: Sorry again. *tapes mouth closed*  
  
Kaiba: That's the smartest idea she's ever had.  
  
Tristan: So why do you have another emergency briefcase?  
  
Kaiba: I don't know. I bought two. Do you have a problem with it?  
  
Tristan: It was just a question.  
  
Yami Bakura: I think it's because he wants to keep his deck safe.  
  
Yugi: That is kind of nifty.  
  
Everyone: DON'T SAY NIFTY!  
  
Yugi: Sorry.  
  
Kaiba: So now that you all know what is inside of my briefcase I want you all to do me a favor.  
  
Yugi: What's that?  
  
Kaiba: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
  
Mokuba: Do I have to leave you alone too?  
  
Kaiba: Yes.  
  
Mokuba: Why?  
  
Kaiba: Because I said so.  
  
Mokuba: Oh. I have to admit, that secret briefcase thing...it's really nift--  
  
Kaiba: *covers his mouth* Don't even finish.  
  
***********  
  
Miake: That's the end of that fanfic. I actually finished one.  
  
Kaiba: *sarcastically* Go you.  
  
Miake: Now I must go watch Survivor. *leaves*  
  
Kaiba: Review the fanfic....thank you...I think that's what I'm supposed to say. 


End file.
